culturefandomcom-20200222-history
It's All Over Now
| Certification = | Last single = "Tell Me" (U.S.A. 1964) | This single = "It's All Over Now" (1964) | Next single = "Time Is on My Side" (U.S.A. 1964) | Misc = }} "It's All Over Now" is a song written by Bobby Womack and Shirley Womack. It was first released by The Valentinos featuring Bobby Womack. The Valentinos version entered the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on June 27, 1964, where it stayed on the chart for two weeks, peaking at number 94. The Rolling Stones had their first number-one hit with this song in July 1964. The Valentinos version *Bobby Womack – lead vocals, guitar, co-writer *Cecil Womack – background vocals *Harry Womack – background vocals *Friendly Womack Jr. – background vocals *Curtis Womack – background vocals *Sam Cooke - producer The Rolling Stones version The Valentinos' original version of the song was played to the Rolling Stones during their first North American tour in June 1964 by New York radio DJ Murray the K. Murray the K had an extended series of interviews with the Stones on his WINS Swinging Soiree hit radio show following his similar success as the first radio DJ in the USA to have the Beatles with him on the air (February 1964). He played the Valentinos' song to the Stones, who "raved on it" and said "it was their kind of song". He also played the Stones' "King Bee" (their Slim Harpo cover) the same night and remarked on their ability to achieve an authentic blues sound. After hearing "It's All Over Now" by the Womacks (aka the Valentinos) on the WINS show, the band recorded their version nine days later at Chess Studios in Chicago. Years later, Bobby Womack said in an interview that he had told Sam Cooke he did not want the Rolling Stones to record their version of the song, and that he had told Mick Jagger to get his own song. Sam Cooke convinced him to let the Rolling Stones record the song. Six months later on after receiving the royalty check for the song he told Sam Cooke that Mick Jagger could have any song he wanted. The Rolling Stones' version of "It's All Over Now" is the most famous version of the song. It was first released as a single in the UK, where it peaked at number 1 on the UK Singles Chart, giving the Rolling Stones their first number one hit. It was the band's third single released in America, and stayed in the Billboard Hot 100 for ten weeks, peaking at number 26. Months later it appeared on their second American album 12 X 5. The song was a big hit in Europe and was part of the band's live set in the 1960s. In his 2010 autobiography, Life, Keith Richards says that John Lennon criticized his guitar solo on this song and Richards agreed that it was not one of his best, though Bruce Springsteen and many other guitar fans rank it as one of the most inspired guitar breaks ever recorded and one that is still hard to mimic. Personnel * Mick Jagger – lead vocals, percussion * Keith Richards – electric lead guitar, backing vocals * Brian Jones – electric 12-string rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Bill Wyman – bass * Charlie Watts – drums Charts Other versions *Johnny Rivers on In Action *Waylon Jennings on The One and Only *Bobby Womack and Bill Withers on Womack's I Don't Know What the World Is Coming To *Rod Stewart on Gasoline Alley (1970); Live version recorded for MTV Unplugged in 1993 appears on the single "Reason to Believe" *The Chambers Brothers on People Get Ready (1966) *Michel Pagliaro on Rockers *Alex Taylor on With Friends and Neighbors *Molly Hatchet on Flirtin' with Disaster *John Anderson on the 1985 album Tokyo, Oklahoma. His version peaked at #15 on the Billboard Hot Country Singles & Tracks chart. *In 1989 by The Dirty Dozen Brass Band on Voodoo, featuring Dr. John on vocals and piano *Rebirth Brass Band, on the 1999 album The Main Event: Live at the Maple Leaf *Feargal Sharkey on his self-titled debut album *Social Distortion on Japanese edition of their self-titled album *Nils Lofgren on Wonderland *Ry Cooder on Paradise and Lunch *Johnny Winter on Captured Live! *In the 1978 live recording by the Ozark Mountain Daredevils titled, ''It's Alive, recorded at Western Illinois University in Macomb, Illinois. *Amy Correia covers the Rod Stewart "medley" of Gasoline Alley/It's All Over Now on "THE I-10 CHRONICLES 2" (2001) *Jerusalem (British band) covers the song on their most recent LP Black Horses (2014) *Grateful Dead performed the song live 154 times. See also *List of number-one singles from the 1960s (UK) References External links * Category:Decca Records singles Category:London Records singles Category:1964 singles Category:1985 singles Category:Bobby Womack songs Category:The Rolling Stones songs Category:Sam Cooke songs Category:Rod Stewart songs Category:Ry Cooder songs Category:Feargal Sharkey songs Category:Southside Johnny & The Asbury Jukes songs Category:John Anderson (musician) songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by Bobby Womack Category:Song recordings produced by Andrew Loog Oldham Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:1964 songs